Shadow Rising
by Dark Merlyn
Summary: Five thousand years ago, a terrible battle destroyed Altantis. Now that same battle must be fought again...right in the middle of Bayville! Azriel is compelled to battle in this unholy tournament. Can he and the X-Men survive when angels battle demons?
1. Prologue

This is a short chapter. Be warned. Disclaimer: Aw screw it, you know the drill.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Rising Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
It began millennia ago, before human thought and human comprehension. It was a time of terrible strife. A time when angels and demons battled. For hundreds of years, the age old war of good versus evil waged on. Time passed seeing neither side victorious. After millennia of war, the warriors of Heaven and the demons of Hell came to an uneasy truce. They scattered their seeds across the plains and into the bodies of the newest race of creatures: humans. Buried within their genome was the inherent ability to become angel or demon. However, with only their half-blood, these beings were unable to fully descend or ascend. In their rage, they began a cataclysmic war that threatened to destroy Earth. The wisest of the angels proposed that a contest be held every five thousand years in which these half-bloods would battle for an artifact of singular power: the Dragon Talon. A sacred knife half carved from the Great Dragon and half carved from his opposite, the Shadow Dragon. It possessed the ability to merge with these half-bloods and transform them into full-fledged angels or demons. The idea was immediately adopted and put into place. However, even this plan could not spare the earth the terrible battle that waged. The last battle completely obliterated the legendary city of Atlantis. Five thousand years later, those who have lain dormant now hear the song. The song of the Dragon Talon. The song of power.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A lone figure stood upon the battlements of a magnificent castle, his white robe swishing around him in the wind. He kneeled down and gently touched the roof. His conscience spread outward in a blanket.  
  
"He's not here, either." The figure shook his head in annoyance and exasperation and ruffled his blond hair. No matter what he did, the hair refused to lay flat and ended up spiking upward. With one last glance at the castle, the figure broke into a swift run and leapt off the castle tower. Grey wings exploded from his back as he beat them furiously to gain speed. He took off as fast as he could toward the distant continent across the great ocean.  
  
Toward Bayville. 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Screw it. You know the drill  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Rising Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End  
  
"So today's you're last day, Azriel?" Azriel heaved a deep sigh and sank into the couch. All around him, every mutant in the Institute sat or stood, each in various degrees of boredom.  
  
"Yeah. I leave after dinner tomorrow." Rogue rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, murmuring in contentment. Azriel slung his arm around her shoulders and began to gently stroke her hair. Kitty cooed at the romantic sight.  
  
"Aw, that is, like, so CUTE!" The couple paid absolutely no attention to Kitty's outburst and continued to exist in their own little world. Scott chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jean's waist. He leaned his head and murmured in her ear.  
  
"Maybe we should follow their example..." Although Scott had meant to sound seductive, he failed miserably. Jean cracked up and began to laugh uncontrollably, howling even harder after seeing the sour look her boyfriend was giving her. Kurt waited for her to calm down, looking at her as if she was insane, before beginning to speak.  
  
"Vell, I for one am extremely bored. Don't ve have anyzing to do?" Kitty's eyebrows shot up. Every girl in the Xavier Institute had one idea formulating in their mind. Kurt glanced warily at their expressions. "Vas?"  
  
"Oh no...on my last day...you're not..." All color drained from Azriel's face as he guessed what the girls were thinking.  
  
"We're going..."  
  
"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"  
  
"SHOPPING!!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oooh, I have got to try that on!"  
  
"I saw it first, Tabby!"  
  
"Did not, Jubes!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!" The X-Boys watched silently as the girls began to fight over the dress. Bobby carefully placed the multiple bags he had in hand to the ground and reached for his wallet.  
  
"I got two on Boom-Boom." Ray dropped the bags containing Amara's assorted purchases and grabbed his money.  
  
"I say five on Jubes! She'll crack first." Before Ray and Bobby could shake on the deal, five more packages came flying their way.  
  
"Catch! And don't you dare drop them!" Azriel began to bang his head against a nearby window pane. Kurt ground his fangs in frustration. He dropped most of the bags and spread his now free arms out wide.  
  
"Girl's, ve've been here for hours! Can ve please go home?!" The look they gave him could have frozen the Atlantic. "I'll shut up now..." A beam of raw energy suddenly slammed into him, instantly vaporizing the bag Kurt held in his left hand. He screeched in fear and 'ported away, reappearing on the top of a fake palm tree.  
  
"Vat ze hell vas that?!" Two young men stepped out from the cloud of smoke. The first was dressed in long khaki pants and a tanktop that threatened to rip from his bulging chest muscles. The second, much smaller one would have fit right in at a Goth club. He looked up at his brother and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a noise of annoyance.  
  
"Can't you keep yourself under control for five minutes?" The taller one looked down reproachfully.  
  
"Sorry big brother." The Goth swept back his long black dyed hair from in front of his face.  
  
"Which of you is the half-blood?" All the mutants looked quizzically at him. Scott placed his hands at his sunglasses.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You'd better leave before this gets ugly." The Goth sneered at him with open disdain.  
  
"Run home to your mother, child. You have no idea who you're dealing with."  
  
"Neither do you." Both newcomers turned in surprise, only to be punched in the face. They reeled backwards, clutching their jaws. The Goth looked at Azriel before narrowing his eyes.  
  
"So you are the half-blood. Very well, we'll make your death quick." The Goth's hand suddenly began to glow with an eerie blue light. He leapt forward and chopped at Azriel, who deftly caught his hand. Azriel's eyes bulged in fear and he let go as if burned. His left hand was indeed badly charred.  
  
"What in the nine hells?!" The Goth looked at him in complete surprise.  
  
"You mean...you don't know? You've never seen an energy attack?" The tall one lumbered up to his brother.  
  
"Are you sure he's a half-blood?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I can sense it on him." The Goth regarded Azriel with open surprise. "How can you not feel it?"  
  
"Feel what? I'm tired of these stupid games. What the hell is going on?!" The Goth continued to look at him with open astonishment.  
  
"Can't you hear it? Can't you hear the Song?" Azriel stretched out his senses. He could hear it. It was a haunting melody that cried out to him. All of a sudden realization dawned on him. He realized and understood the nuances and powers of the attack used on him. No, not realized, he thought with growing dread, remembered. Then the Song overwhelmed him, and he thought no more.  
  
Azriel dropped his head down and calmly raised his right hand. It glowed unnaturally for a moment before a black sphere of energy emanated from it. He raised his hand and pointed the sphere directly at the tall one. The sphere leapt from his hand and impacted the tall one's face. He screamed in anguish and terror as the flesh was stripped from his bone. His brain burned away and his skull vaporized. The still twitching body dropped to the floor, now headless. He then pointed at the Goth, who began to step backwards, looking for an avenue of escape. He cast frightened eyes at Azriel's darkening visage.  
  
"Please, spare me! I beg of you!" Azriel's head suddenly snapped up and he seemed to come to his senses. He nodded his head and lowered his outstretched arm. The Goth raced away.  
  
Well done, Guardian.  
  
Who said that?  
  
Unimportant. What matters right now is that you have won your first battle in the Tournament.  
  
The Tournament?  
  
Indeed. Do not worry. You will remember the rules soon enough. What matters is that you must win.  
  
I must...win.  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ooh, scary! Who is that mysterious voice speaking in Azriel's head? What new challenges lie in store for him and the X-Men? Next Chapter: Powers Unveiled  
  
Read and Review...NOW  
  
Until next chapter...  
  
Sayonara  
  
Dark Merlyn 


	3. Powers Unveiled

Shadow Rising Chapter 3: Powers Unveiled  
  
"Azriel?" Rogue watched as Azriel nimbly swung himself onto he top of the roof. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I didn't expect you here." Rogue smiled sadly.  
  
"Ah'm not gonna get any sleep after what happened today. What about you? Y'all should be restin'."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Oh." The two sat, not speaking for a moments.  
  
"Azriel, what the hell happened this afternoon?" Rogue asked, breaking the awkward silence. Azriel remained silent, gazing at the crescent moon.  
  
"Azriel?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry."  
  
"Well?" Azriel sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm not sure. Back there, I understood his tactics, his attacks. I think I could even duplicate them. But I can't figure out how I know these things. I don't have any memories of learning and that kind of stuff can't just be learned in thirty seconds."  
  
"Ah see."  
  
"I'm scared, Rogue." Rogue looked at him, startled. She had never expected him to ever be afraid of anything. "Not of them, or what the future holds. I'm scared because I can't remember how I used these powers, for good or evil." Rogue slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Y'all may not remember what happened all those years ago, but Ah know you're personality wouldn'ta changed. And Ah know Azriel Dracul. Ah know he would use his gifts for good. Never for evil." Azriel squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"Thanks Rogue."  
  
Looks like I'll be here for a while longer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Azriel watched gloomily as Jean and the girls chatted animatedly with some of the X-Boys. He swirled his coffee and took a small sip. Something was off, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Nor could he understand why he had insisted the X-Men return to the mall after the previous day's disastrous incident. He rubbed his temples in exasperation. He felt a throbbing ache that refused to depart, despite the copious amount of aspirin and Tylenol Azriel had put into his body. He gasped as the throb flared into a sharp pain. His eyes widened as he realized the feeling was a warning.  
  
Something's coming.  
  
A long whip suddenly wrapped around Rogue's waist and jerked her from her seat. She yelped in surprise as she landed in a heap next to a tall woman. Her hair was pulled tight against her white, skull-like face and tied in an elegant knot. Beside her stood a tall handsome man, long black hair covering his face and falling over his chestnut brown eyes. He grabbed Rogue by the collar, hauling her up and grinned at Azriel.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? Another half-blood. Shall we, sister?" The tall woman nodded a wide smile on her face. As the X-Men gathered to aid Rogue, the man grabbed Rogue by the throat.  
  
"Uh uh uh. Don't move or she...ouch!" He let go of Rogue hastily and threw her away. Azriel raced forward, catching her and setting her gently on the ground, smiling. The man gasped in shock and looked at his burned hand.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Azriel's smile only deepened.  
  
"She wears a pendant made of the purest silver, blessed by the hand of the Divine. It guards her against all demons, devils, undead etc. It creates a shield powerful enough to stand against the deadliest of attacks." Azriel smirked. "You can't touch her." Rogue gasped. So that's why he gave it to me, she thought. To protect me. Azriel slowly rose to his feet. Raw energy began to emanate from him. It intensified, blue light flashing around his body. The ground under and around him began to crack and crumble. Lights flickered and bulbs shattered around him. The wind kicked up inside of the complex howling around him. The two siblings raised their hands to protect their faces from the dust and bits of stone whirling around. Azriel began to glow. His eyes disappeared under the overflowing power. His raven black hair stood on end and his hands flared bright blue. The man gasped in shock and watched as Azriel levitated a few inches off the ground, his feet dangling down almost touching the ground.  
  
"So much power..." He turned to his sister. "We must strike hard! We will only have one shot!" He raced forward, energy crackling along his body. He concentrated it into his foot and kicked with all his might. To his surprise, Azriel easily caught his foot and twisted, flipping him down hard onto the floor. He slammed down so hard the pavement cracked. Azriel lifted him up by the neck and began to choke him. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he grabbed feebly at Azriel's arm. His legs spasmed as he desperately tried to free himself. Azriel's face showed only sadness and pity as he slowly choked the man to death. The man let out a gurgle and slumped in his grasp. Azriel dropped him and stared at his trembling sister.  
  
"I don't harm women. You're free to go." The woman nodded at him, surprised by his uncharacteristic show of mercy. She raced from the mall.  
  
Most impressive. Your skills continue to grow.  
  
When does this end?  
  
Patience. You've entered the finals. Only two more opponents to defeat.  
  
What about the girl I let go?  
  
She will die. You don't have time for sympathy, Guardian.  
  
Why do you keep calling me that?  
  
Because it is who you are. Do not worry. All will become clear.  
  
Fine.  
  
Until then, keep winning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Man am I cranking these out. Chapter four will be up ASAP. Btw, I've decided to name this series the Guardian Saga. With a little luck and a lot of time (or maybe vice versa), I'll get the other two stories in this trilogy mapped out. Until next chapter...  
  
Sayonara  
  
Dark Merlyn 


	4. Unbreakable

I have returned! Sorry for the wait but I had the most annoying attack of pure laziness. Newayz....without further ado I present to you:  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Rising Chapter 4: Unbreakable  
  
What am I?  
  
The question haunted Azriel as he watched the beach from the cliffside. Dark glasses obscured his eyes as he gazed impassively on. Outside, he was completely calm and collected. Inside he was beset with questions, unable to understand how his perfectly ordered little world had come crumbling down with that first attack. He had lost track of how many men and women he had fought since then. It seemed the world turned a blind eye to the destruction they had caused, blaming it on freak fires and mysterious phenomena. Anyone who saw a battle acted as if it had never happened. Azriel simply could not fathom how the humans of Bayville had not realized a war was going on right under their noses. Only the mutants seemed immune to this strange amnesia. Azriel assumed some greater power was at work. And that was what frightened him. Some elusive force manipulated this unholy tournament, bending it to its will. Azriel frowned in concern. The lack of the mysterious voice in his head only served to increase his growing worry. Even now he was attuned to the battles that waged on. People were dying. For that reason, he had battled only in the dead of the night, away from civilization. He could not bear to put the X-Men through more horrific scenes. The teachers and some of the older students could no doubt handle them, but Azriel was far more concerned about the younger students. He feared they would never forget or come to terms with those terrible images of blood and gore. No more. Azriel refused to subject them to more torture and pain.  
  
A sudden shiver ran down Azriel's spine. He stretched his senses outward. A very powerful half-blood was heading his way.  
  
The kids!  
  
Azriel zeroed in on the source of the disturbance and leapt. His jump carried him up the cliff and onto the gazebo. He took off at a sprint toward the mansion.  
  
They won't get hurt.  
  
I won't let them be hurt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Scott ripped off his glasses and opened his eyes, giving the man standing in front of him the full blast of his optic lasers. To his horror, the energy ricocheted off an invisible shield and rocketed into the black night.  
  
"X-Men, go!" Screams and roars echoed as each X-Man summoned their power and assailed the figure. All their attacks were met by the same invisible force field and were repelled. Storm stretched her hand forward and conjured a bolt of lightning, which leapt from the sky and impacted the stranger, turning the world white. As the dust cleared however, the figure stood calmly, not a hair out place. He seemed almost bored. Xavier wheeled forward and addressed the man.  
  
"I do not know who you are, but you are not welcome here. Please leave this place immediately." The stranger remained perfectly silent. He ran his hands through his fiery red hair, the bored expression remaining on his face. Dressed in a white Armani suit, his jacket open and his white shirt untucked, the stranger looked quite debonair. Xavier closed his eyes and attempted to probe the man's mind. He screamed suddenly and fell from his chair, overcome by the man's mental attack.  
  
"Do not attempt to read my mind again. Next time I will burn your brain to ashes." The stranger smiled suddenly. "Ah, here he comes." He wheeled around to face Azriel as he burst from the garden path. "My name is Drake. Pleasure to meet you." His smile faded a little. "Pity I have to kill you." Small glowing balls began to materialize around him. Gradually, they gained brilliance and intensity. Without warning, one of them suddenly fired a thin beam of energy straight at Azriel, who promptly ducked out of the way. The blast struck a nearby tree and burned a hole straight through it. Azriel turned to look at the assembled mutants.  
  
"Get out of here!" He dropped down and raced toward Drake, throwing a hard punch. Drake watched impassively as Azriel ran at him. Just as his fist was about to connect with the shield, Azriel suddenly disappeared. Drake looked around wildly.  
  
"What the hell?! Where'd he go?!" A sudden scraping just behind him caused him to whip around. To his visible amazement, Azriel seemed to materialize out of thin air. In a motion too fast to see, Azriel launched a kick. His foot glowed bright blue as it connected with the shield, causing sparks to fly. Azriel leapt back and attacked again. He slipped in and out of view, moving so fast it seemed he was invisible. He easily dodged another energy blast and attacked the shield nonstop, punching and kicking it. After another fierce onslaught, Azriel leapt back, completely exhausted. Dust covered the area in front of him, kicked up by his furious assault. He dropped to his knees and sucked in a deep breath, watching the cloud of dust intently. Cheers erupted around him as the students clapped at his magnificent performance. Azriel stood up and began to walk slowly back to his circle of friends, but was cut short as an energy blast slammed into his back and sent him flying forward. He hit the ground with a tremendous "ooph!", carving a divot in the turf. He immediately leapt to his feet, spitting grass from his mouth. To Azriel's amazement, the dust had cleared, leaving Drake completely unharmed. His shield flickered blue and the glowing energy balls began to fire their lasers. Azriel zigzagged back and forth, desperately avoiding the deadly blasts. He was running short on energy, having put most of it into the brutal attack on Drake's shield.  
  
How do I break his shield? It's too damn strong!  
  
Azriel's thoughts were rudely interrupted as a powerful beam hit him dead on in the chest, sending him rocketing backwards. He smashed into the trees and was lost from sight. Drake gazed calmly at the broken underbrush.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too difficult. I must admit he had me scared for a moment. Ah well..." He turned to look at the horrified faces of the X-Men. "As for you all...You've been annoying pests to me and I know just how to get rid of pests. Zap them." Energy balls began to glow around him once again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everything hurts.  
  
He must have broken most of my bones with that shot. I can barely move.  
  
I hear their screams now, as Drake attacks. I have to fight.  
  
But I'm so tired. And I have so little energy left.  
  
Perhaps...  
  
Yes. It might work.  
  
It has to.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, Asshole!"  
  
Drake turned around, gasping in shock. Azriel stood in front of him, crouched on the ground. His right hand was glowing with blue energy. The energy began to crackle, transforming into lightning.  
  
"All my energy...into this" And Azriel raced forward. Drake panicked and began to fire blast after blast. But Azriel was moving faster, concentrating all of his energy and speed into one single attack. Before Drake could even think, Azriel was on top of him.  
  
"Lightning Strike!" Azriel plunged his hand forward. The raw energy cut through Drake's shield like a hot knife through butter and slammed into his chest, burning its way through his heart before exploding out of his back. Drake choked, unable to immediately grasp what had happened. He slumped forward, dead.  
  
Azriel dropped to the ground, completely exhausted. He was dying, having used up all of his energy. Rogue was at his side instantly, cradling his head in her arms. She ripped open the collar of her dress and pressed his head against her neck.  
  
"Drink." Azriel feebly tried to shake his head.  
  
"Drink, Azriel." Hunger got the better of him and he sank his fangs into Rogue's soft white skin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Her blood tastes fantastic. Like the finest wine. Even now, it strengthens me, revives me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue moaned loudly as Azriel continued to drink her blood. It was like no sensation she had ever experienced before. She felt so warm and tingly. She pressed his head closer. Gods, it felt sooo good! Her nails clawed at Azriel's back as she urged him to drink more. She was feeling light-headed, but didn't care. This was the most incredible feeling she had even had. Azriel finally stopped and opened his mouth. The puncture wounds healed instantly as he fell into a gentle sleep. Rogue uttered a soft cry and collapsed onto his chest, falling unconscious. As she fell, Xavier could swear he saw a pair of beautiful white wings materialize on her back. As swiftly as they appeared, they were gone, leaving the two lovers entwined together on the soft green grass. 


	5. Guardian

A/N: Chapter 5...Yay! I would like to thank all you wonderful reviewers for your time. But there is something I feel compelled to address regarding reviews. Now don't gert me wrong, I love reviews. Keep sending them. But please do not tell me what to do with my story because it is just that. MY story. If you have a wonderful original idea, great! Write a story. Don't tell me how to write mine. Thanks  
  
Veronica: More will be made clear about Azriel and Rogue's origins soon. Please bear with me. But no they are not from Atlantis. That was the site of the last Tournament. I used it to illustrate the destruction the Tournament wreaked on a city.  
  
Newayz...on with the fic!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shadow Rising Chapter 5: Guardian  
  
Rogue groaned aloud and slowly opened her eyes. The harsh white lights of the infirmary greeted her swollen eyelids, so intense she promptly shut her eyes again. She slowly traced the muscles of her still sleeping lover. Sweat drenched his body and he felt almost hot to the touch. Azriel stirred slowly before opening his eyes, revealing familiar stormy gray eyes. She smiled as she studied his face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Feelin' betta?"  
  
"Thanks to you." Rogue blushed under his intense gaze.  
  
"Ah didn't really do too much..." Azriel placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"No, Rogue. You saved my life. You showed courage I have not seen in hundreds of years." His smile seemed to fade a bit under her questioning gaze. "Very few willingly give their blood to a vampire." Rogue drew her hand up to brush her neck. No marks at all.  
  
"Will Ah become...lahke you?"  
  
"No. You'd have to drink a bit of my blood for the process to be completed." Azriel chuckled. "Can you imagine if we had vampires pop up every time we drank someone's blood? It'd be pandemonium. We'd out populate humans." Rogue smiled as well.  
  
"Well, y'all can drink mah blood anytahme."  
  
"No." Rogue looked at him in surprise. "Never again." He locked eyes with her. "I could have killed you..."  
  
"It felt so good..."  
  
"Vampires emit a pheromone when they drink blood. It's an aphrodisiac designed to overwhelm the victim's senses and give them the most intense pleasure experience. It is our way of making sure the victim feels no pain as we...kill them. The more we drink, the more we emit." He dropped his eyes, almost too ashamed to continue. "You have no idea how close I was to drinking you dry. That's why it felt so good."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No. Please, don't ever ask me to drink your blood again. You're too important to me to risk losing you for a few moments of ecstasy." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, languorously. "I couldn't bear to lose you." Rogue took his hand in hers. She had had always loved his hands. Long, thin fingers on a thin palm. Seemingly so fragile, they were in fact extremely powerful and dexterous. She placed his hand on her breast, over her heart.  
  
"Ya haven't lost me. And ya nevah will as long as this heart continues tah beat." She kissed him passionately, longingly. With a wave of his hand, Azriel blasted the video camera watching them. With another wave of his hand, he overloaded the lights and blew them out.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much. Ah'd ratha not give Logan another thing to get mad at us about."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"The feed's gone!" Logan swiveled in his chair to look at Beast. To his surprise, Hank merely chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps, my friend, that is for the best."  
  
"Why, what the hell could they be....oh." Logan's face purpled. "What if she gets...I mean...has to..." Hank cut him off with another chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Azriel had the foresight to explain about dhampier physiology. Apparently, he can only impregnate a girl if he makes a conscious decision to do so. It is, in effect, his wisdom and prudence that create the most effective contraceptive. You should stop treating him like a child, Logan. He has seen and been through far more than we can even imagine." Logan didn't speak, merely continued to grumble. Hank smiled. He knew Logan well, and knew how fiercely protective of Rogue he was. Under all those curses, he was a good man. But nothing in the world could save Azriel from the Wolverine if he hurt Rogue in any way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Guardian...  
  
Who...are you?  
  
It won't be much longer now. One final battle.  
  
Will it end?  
  
Indeed. However, all hell will break loose in your last battle. Try not to destroy the city...like the last Tournament we had.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The lone figure watched silently as Azriel slept, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring. A single tear fell from his face as he leapt from his perch on the tree and disappeared into the starry night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Damn you, I have no intention of coming this far and losing to the likes of you!" The speaker hurled an energy ball at Azriel, who managed to duck under it and deliver a devastating kick to his stomach. Since Azriel had drunk Rogue's blood, he felt stronger, far stronger than he ever had before.  
  
"Rafe, if you think for one second you can defeat me, you're wrong. You might as well give up now." Azriel easily dodged Rafe's hasty blows and dealt him a swift uppercut, sending him flying across the alleyway to slam into the dumpster.  
  
This weakling is my final opponent? Something's not right.  
  
To Azriel's surprise, the figure of Rafe suddenly disappeared. A mocking laugh echoed around his head. He whirled around, unable to pinpoint the source.  
  
"Did you really think it would be that easy? That was merely a test. Now face my army." Rafe reappeared from view, spreading his arms out wide. From behind appeared hundreds of identical copies, each with a murderous gleam in their eye. Azriel backed up very slowly.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
With a tremendous yell, the copies fell upon Azriel, who leapt back to the very back of the alleyway. He knelt down on the ground and placed his right hand on the concrete. His left hand curled into a fist and lifted up to his mouth, where he placed two fingers. Lightning began to flash under his right hand, two small streams touching his raised left fingers. Rafe began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What good will one lightning strike do against my army?" Azriel smiled.  
  
"Who says it's only one strike?" Azriel suddenly moved his arms in a hyperbola, bringing his hands close together. A bright flash ensued, blinding Rafe. He roared and shut his eyes. When his vision had cleared, he saw Azriel standing serenely, both his hands covered on glowing motes of lightning.  
  
"I could keep this up all day." He raced forward and punched one of Rafe's clones. It promptly exploded in a cloud of smoke. To Rafe's horror, Azriel's hand continued to glow as he began to dismantle the army. Within seconds, every clone had been vaporized, leaving Rafe trembling in the alleyway. Azriel lunged forward, slamming both palms into his chest, burning two deep holes through him. Rafe choked as his life swiftly ended.  
  
"Most impressive, Guardian." Azriel whirled around, but could not find the source of the voice.  
  
"Show yourself!" Out of the shadows emerged a young man with bright blond hair. He calmly dusted off his white robes and gazed at Azriel through crystal blue eyes. Recognition flickered in Azriel's gray orbs.  
  
"I know you...don't I."  
  
"I would hope so."  
  
"San...zo?" Sanzo smiled happily.  
  
"You DO remember." Out of the shadows stepped three other figures. One was dressed in a forest green kimono with gold inlay that matched both his hair and his eyes. The second was covered in thin black armor. He casually ruffled his black hair and grinned. The third and final was a young boy with red curls and curious blue eyes. He wore a brown tunic that would not have looked out of place in a medieval pageant. "I see your memories have returned."  
  
"Yukimura...Valder...Arthur..." Azriel grinned. "Good to see you, my friends. It's been too long." The four warriors also smiled.  
  
"I take it you are ready to resume your duties as a Guardian?"  
  
"Yeah. I had a nice vacation. And it's high time I had an energy sword in my hand." Azriel flipped out his dagger, which had become ebony on one side and ivory on the other. "The Dragon Talon. All this time I had it with me and never even realized it." Azriel withdrew Tetsu no Kage Ryu and held the two blades close together. An intense light suddenly erupted as the weapons fused together to form a long thin hilt, decorated with serpentine dragons. He willed the blade to appear and a glowing katana blade of pure energy erupted out of the hilt. "It feels good to wield an energy blade once again." Azriel's smile faded on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Becoming a Guardian means...leaving Rogue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: One more chappie to go! I'll try to post ASAP but APs are coming up so I will be sooooooo fucking busy. As soon as they're over, I promise to update. Until then...  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Dark Merlyn 


	6. Decisions

Shadow Rising Chapter 6: Decisions  
  
"I suppose I should have seen this one coming," Azriel murmured. The cool wind caressed his troubled face as his brow creased in increasing worry.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You cannot continue to live among these mortals, Azriel."  
  
"I know my responsibilities, Sanzo! The only question is how to do this." Azriel's shoulders drooped as he considered the task ahead. "I really do not want to do this..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"This is definitely not one of my better ideas, but under the circumstances, I don't have much choice." Azriel disappeared into the shadows of the roof reappearing in Rogue's room. He sat down on her bed and gently stroked her cheek. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Azriel? It's too early..." Her eyes fell upon the sheet of paper in his hands. "What's that?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling too well, so I went to visit the doctor last night. Turns out I have this." Rogue quickly scanned the prognosis, turning as white as the paper in her hand.  
  
"Y'all aren't serious..." Azriel smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid so. The doctors have never seen this before. The disease is acting upon my vampire nature and destroying my red blood cells at a highly accelerated rate."  
  
"There's gotta be a way to stop it! Can't yah just drink a lotta blood or sumthin?!" Azriel shook his head.  
  
"I could feed upon this entire city and live for a while longer. But the disease will still kill me." Rogue's eyes hardened.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A week. Maybe less." Azriel smiled wanly. "I'm not gonna be around for your college graduation after all." Rogue chuckled at his vain attempt to joke. Tears streamed like rivers down her face. She uttered a short cry and grabbed him, latching on like she was afraid he'd disappear. Azriel remained silently, hugging her back as she cried against his chest.  
  
"Ah don't want ya to go..."  
  
"And I don't want to go. But there's nothing either of us can do about it." Rogue cried even louder.  
  
"It's not fair..."  
  
"Life rarely ever is."  
  
Truer words I have never spoken.

"And that's it, Professor." Xavier sat in his wheelchair, calmly listening to Azriel's story. He rubbed his eyes vigorously before addressing Azriel.  
  
"Azriel, if you wish, I can have the world's best doctors fly down and examine you. I'm sure if we..." Xavier stopped as Azriel raised his hand.  
  
"Let's be logical. If a biological virus can kill a person with both vampiric regeneration and angelic healing, what are the odds that a cure can be found?" Xavier sighed.  
  
"What do you intend to do?"  
  
"Spend my last few days with my family."  
  
"I can have Logan fly you back to Transylvania tonight..."  
  
"My family is right here." Xavier smiled.  
  
"It's been an honor, Azriel."  
  
"The honor has always been and will always be mine, Xavier." For the next few days, life was complete bliss. Cookouts, movies, parties. The entire student body seemed to pile everything into the short span of five days. Azriel smiled in remembrance as the infamous Bobby Drake had frozen Ray Crisp in the pool and left him there. It had take Ray a half hour to finally break through the thick layer of ice. He stepped in front of Rogue's door and knocked. Hearing no response, he cautiously opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Ovah heah." And there lay Rogue, in the scantiest clothes that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  
  
"Whoa..." Azriel grinned lecherously and pounced. Desperation mixed with their passion that night as they made love as if it were their last night together.  
  
The sun's golden rays filtered through the horizontal blinds of Rogue's room. She stirred slowly and turned to face her sleeping lover. She gasped as she beheld his pallid face, his eyes closed and his expression one of content. She hesitantly touched his face before jerking her hand back. He was already getting cold. Not an ounce of red remained on him. His entire body had turned a pasty white.  
  
The scream of sorrow that issued from the room awoke the entire Institute. Thunder resounded in the sky as rain poured down from the heavens. The entire Institute had gone to visit Azriel's grave. One by one, they passed by the unassuming stone until only Rogue and the Professor were left. Xavier turned to Rogue, pity in his eyes.  
  
"Do you need some time?" Rogue nodded. "Take as long as you need." Rogue stood for what seemed like hours, gazing blankly at the silent gravestone. She walked slowly towards it, each step falling down like thunder. She knelt in front of the grave.  
  
"Ah know how ya hated long goodbahs, so Ah'll only say it once." She smiled sadly and placed a blood red rose on the soft ground before turning away.  
  
"Goodbah, mah love."  
  
_Here Lies Azriel Dracul  
May He Find the  
Peace denied to him  
For So Long  
_  
A/N: Please don't kill me! Wait for the final chapter before judging the ending. 


	7. Epilogue

Shadow Rising Chapter 7: Epilogue  
  
5 Years Later:  
  
"You sure, you be ok, chere?"  
  
"Yes, caujn! Now get yo mangy ass outta heah!" Remy Lebeau heaved a defeated sigh as his wife practically threw him out the door. The woman slammed the door on his grinning face and went back to the living room. She plopped onto the couch and took a sip from her glass of water.  
  
"Mommy?" The woman gazed up at the young girl standing at the top of the stairs. Dark brown hair hung down past her shoulders to her waist, framing a heart shaped face and an innocent smile. "I'm hungry." The woman smiled warmly at her daughter and pushed a strand of pure white hair out of her face.  
  
"C'mon, hon. Let's eat." The two ate dinner in silence. The little girl finished her meal and deposited the dishes in the sink before disappearing to get ready for bed. As the woman began to clean the dishes, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" She pulled off her apron, dried her hands and went to answer the door. It swung open to reveal a man dressed in a black trenchcoat wearing black glasses. But he was still recognizable.  
  
"Hey, Rogue."  
  
"Azriel..."  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Rogue stood at the doorway, mouth agape. She stood to the side to allow Azriel to enter the house. She went about the house, trying to clean up. Azriel smiled. "Relax, Rogue. Or should I call you Marie now?" Rogue stopped moving.  
  
"Marie."  
  
"Marie it is."  
  
"Do you...want something to drink?"  
  
"Macallen, if you have it." Marie nodded and opened the alcohol cabinet.  
  
"Remy's got every time of alcohol y'all can imagine." Azriel smiled.  
  
"I'm sure. So how's married life?"  
  
"Good. Ah'm happy."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Both Remy and Ah teach at Xavier's. It's raht down the road." Marie returned with a glass of scotch in one hand. Her right hand moved in a blur and smashed into Azriel's cheek. His head whipped to the side.  
  
"I guess I deserved that..." Azriel sighed.  
  
"Damn raht ya did! Y'all are supposed to be dead! Whah'd you lah to me?"  
  
"I had no choice. Marie, I'm a Guardian. That means I have to safeguard not just this universe but other universes as well." Marei huffed.  
  
"Other universes...yeah right."  
  
"Why would I lie? I'm responsible for the lives of billions of sentient beings. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just throw that away for a century with you. So I faked my death so that you could move on. And you did."  
  
"Mommy?" Azriel stopped and watched as the tired little girl stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
""Mommy'll be raht there, sweetheart." The girl nodded and disappeared back upstairs. Azriel smiled at her retreating back.  
  
"She looks exactly like you. But I don't see any of Remy in her."  
  
"That's cuz she's not Remy's." Azriel almost dropped the glass in shock.  
  
"Then who...oh my..." Azriel turned to look Rogue directly in the eye. "She's mine isn't she?"  
  
"She has yo eyes." Azriel groaned.  
  
"Marie, I never meant..." Marie sighed.  
  
"Ah know. But ya gave me the mah greatest treasure. Ah wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Does Remy know?"  
  
"That's the main reason he proposed. We both knew she'd need a father and Remy grew to fill that spot. He loves her with all his heart."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"We got married raht afta college graduation. A month lata, she came."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Ariel." Azriel smiled.  
  
"It's a good name." He stood up from the couch. "I should get going." He gazed longingly at the stairs. Rogue smiled at the paternal instinct he was showing.  
  
"Go." Azriel climbed the stairs and popped into Ariel's room. He sat down on her bed and gently stroked the sleeping girl's soft hair.  
  
"Goodnight, my angel." He walked out of the room. "And goodbye." He descended the staircase and made for the door.  
  
"One question. Azriel."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The naght you drank mah blood...Prof said he saw angel wings on mah back." Azriel smiled broadly.  
  
"It seems our little girl was making her presence known before she was even conceived." He nodded his head and disappeared out the door. "Goodbye, Rogue. I'll be watching."  
  
END  
  
A/N: I couldn't make this a sappy ending where Azriel gets Rogue and they fly off into the sunset. HE was pretty much damned from day one after all. This ends the X-Men Evolution stories of Azriel Dracul. I might write other fics, depending on how many reviews I get. Until then...  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Dark Merlyn 


End file.
